New Moon Rising 2: A Moment of Time
by Jadecoyote
Summary: This is the second part of the New Moon Rising tale. Gabriel's younger sister, the oldest of the triplets, Marissa I am guessing you read the book fully delt with a near death experience at school almost revealing the pack and feelings toward another
1. Chapter 1

A Moment Out Of Time

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T (I guess)

Authors Note: I am glad you liked that story I wrote. To some who are my avid readers and felt a bit disappointed by the ending well I did it on purpose to keep you wanting to read. Please don't be mad at me. I am a college student and supposed to be writing and studying, but hey I love to write, especially with the characters that are chuck-a licious. Oh yeah the poem in the beginning is by me the song is "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal)

_**The creature within fighting to get out,  
But caged behind invisible boundaries of flesh,  
Did you do your homework?  
Did you study?  
I am so disappointed in you,  
I don't believe you,  
These words and the walls of classrooms and buildings confine,  
Only the quiet or the jarring music can make the beast rise,  
Everyday cages, different and strange,  
All the traffic and demands are like daggers and chains,  
What can you do but to run and play,  
It doesn't really matter what anyone says,  
A spirit in the flesh bound to the earth,  
Nature calls but the confines hold you down,  
You want to scream and fight,  
To howl and be free,  
They tell you to get up,  
Go to college,  
Go do the dishes,  
Go take out the trash,  
You get so tired like a worked horse,  
But the animal inside is always hungry and yearning,  
When is there time to dance and play,  
Like every time its a rainy day. **_

Marissa sat in her room with her one knee against her chest. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her two sisters sitting close to her. Softly she growled under her breath and put her cards down and smiled widely.

"Gin" she said and heard the groan of Lisa and Jane. The triumph overcame her as she gave a hoot of joy and picked the money up off the bed cover. Folding the dollar bills she placed it in her pocket and rolled to the side of the bed.

"Are you going to buy a new dress? Or something else?" Lisa said and Jane giggled behind her hands. Marissa leaned against the headboard she looked up at the ceiling and shook her head side to side.

"Oh be quiet you two" she said and rolled her eyes. "What will you two be doing?' Marissa asked in a curious tone of voice trying to change the subject. It had been a week since the Halloween dance. She has been keeping to herself mostly and staying in her room as if she was hiding from something. Really she wasn't it was just too difficult to think. Marissa had strong feeling toward Bucky, but too many things conflicted. Gabriel seemed naive to this "budding romance" well caught onto it. This made her dizzy even though she was sitting down. Her sisters wouldn't stop making fun of her for a whole week and she was praying to get some time to herself to think.

"Well Gabriel caught us erm..smoking and punished us by going to help Aunt Persia organize and fill her oil bottles" Lisa said and rolled her eyes a bit and started to put the cards back in the holder. Marissa burst out laughing and laid on her back looking at the ceiling. With a growl and a whimper her sister finally left her room and she thought she might have that beautiful moment to relax. Her prays to the moon would not be heard.

_Clack, Cling, Clack, Cling_

Sliding off her bed and frowned and walked to window and threw it open. What met her first wasn't the attention getting but a pebble to the chest. It slid down her shirt and scratched its way meanly until it fell out the bottom of her shirt. That might have been a moment, but it felt like an eternity. Really she wasn't hurt but confused then angry. With a fire in her eyes she looked out and saw the Four standing there. Her nails grew and she slammed her fist against the window sill.

"What is it that you four want?" she asked her eyes narrowing a bit. Willam shoved his hands in his pockets and had a perfectly innocent expression on his face and Gregory ran his fingers through his hair as Ulf and Finn snickered.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go into the drive in movie with us. They are playing _I am a Teenage Werewolf _" He said in a half serious tone of voice as the others hoot with laughter. Marissa shook her head.

"No way I don't want to want to go with you guys you will just howl, drink, and scare away the others" she replied raised her finger and twirling it in an annoyed fashion. "I'm not Vivian" she added.

"It not like Vivian will hang out with us anymore not since she became queen bitch and that thing that that happened in Maryland" Finn said and looked at the others. Marissa sighed and went to close the window.

"C'mon guys she better play with older men" Gregory said and Ulf started to laugh. Marissa snarled and slammed the window hearing the roars of laughing of the Four.

For thirty minutes she paced up and down her room stewing on things that have been spoken about and the things that happened. It seemed that everyone thought that herself and Bucky would be good together and she did agree. Ever since the whole thing with Tiffany and the Halloween dance she was trying to sort out her feelings. Marissa knew the things that would work against this desire for a relationship. Bucky was almost old enough to be her father and he was the best friend of her brother. It was almost scarier then the fight with Tiffany. She grew her claws and walked to the wall and made claw marks in it and closed her eyes tightly. Fifteen minutes later she heard her brother peeling out of the driveway, It seemed everyone was off doing something and now she was on her on, but that's what she wanted right? Pacing a little more she finally threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes deciding to take a nap. The next time she opened her eyes she heard a click and music playing.

"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea

You, became the light on the dark side of me

Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill

But did you know that when it snows

My eyes become large

And the light that you shine can't be seen?

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grey

There is so much a man can tell you

So much he can say

You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain

Baby, To me, you're like a growing

Addiction that I can't deny

Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?

But did you know that when it snows

My eyes become large

And the light that you shine can't be seen?

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grey

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey

And if I should fall, will it all go away?

There is so much a man can tell you

So much he can say

You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain

Baby, To me, you're like a growing

Addiction that I can't deny

Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?

But did you know that when it snows

My eyes become large

And the light that you shine can't be seen?

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grey

Yes, I compare you a kiss from a rose…"

This haunting and beautiful song lulled her and perplexed her at the same time. After quickly sliding off the bed she saw a truck outside that she hadn't heard pull up and a CD player held by a man she didn't expect, Bucky. No one in her age range would of thought to do something so romantic. Opening her window she leaned against the window sill and smiled at him widely.

"Good song" she said and smiled at him tilting her head to the side slightly. Bucky put the CD player down and grinned.

"I know that you have been going through a lot lately and I wanted to give you a treat" he said with a twinkle in his eye. Marissa found this to be the sweetest thing ever and she was curious as all can be. Marissa moved from the window and stopped before she came to the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long raven hair fell in her face and there were circles around her eyes. Raising her hand she combed her fingers through her hair trying to straighten up before going down to meet him. Finally she got downstairs and out the door. Smiling widely she walked to him and chuckled.

"Alright where are we going? Is it a surprise?" she asked with excitement in her voice though there was some rising nervousness at the same time. Bucky smirked and walked around the other side and opened the door for her. Finding that chivalrous she slipped in and let Bucky close the door behind her. Getting in himself he started the truck not answered her question, only giving her a mysterious smile.

The drive was filled with Marissa asking him over and over where they were going, but he didn't answer and chuckling once and a while. Bucky drove to a large park with no one around, but it seemed that something was going on. Looking out the front window she smiled widely. At a full stop she opened the door and got out. Before her was a blanket with white candles surrounding it. Picnic baskets of food and a canteen from what she could see. Bucky got out and pulled out his CD player from the truck floor and walked over and smiled at her.

"I couldn't bring any alcohol. Its bad enough that I brought you out here behind your brother's back. As an alternative I brought some cider and Its perfect weather still warm enough but the leaves are falling" he said. Slowly she sat down on the blanket and stretched out as sat down as well and poured some cider. Opening the basket she pulled out the plate with steak and cheese sandwiches, then a plate of corn, biscuits, and reached for the other basket, but Bucky's hand stopped her.

"That's dessert my dear save it for later" he said and smiled mischievously. Marissa raised a brow and giggled a little, though the different things that made this moment in itself wrong came to mind. For now she would enjoy the little picnic. Bucky put on some smooth jazz music and commenced eating.

"I know your brother won't be happy with me bringing you all the way out here..well I mean" he started to say but Marissa blushed a bit.

"Bucky there is so many things that I want to say to you, but if the words come out I can't take it back. You have been so wonderful since..well you know since the dance, and the thing about Tiffany" she said in a soft voice. Bucky scooped his hand down and cupped her cheek.

"I am not expecting anything of you Marissa. I know how it must look to others, but I care about you a lot. I won't put any pressure on you at all we can even start out as friends" he said and bent his head down and kissed her forehead holding it for a moment. Marissa closed her eyes and touched his cheek with her fingertips letting out a throaty purr without meaning to. It felt so natural and all her cares seemed to melt away at the moment.

"Well even if we are together Gabriel doesn't really have to know" she reasoned but he pulled away a little and looked down at her with worried eyes.

"Marissa, you know better then that. It would be betraying him as my best friend and him as the pack leader." he responded, but there was something haunting in his expression at the mention of Gabriel as pack leader. Marissa already knew that it was Bucky killing his friend during the Ordeal that haunted him even to this day.

"As you said Bucky. One day at a time" she quoted and leaned up and placed her lips against his. "Run with me" she murmured in the kiss knowing that no one was around at this time. Bucky seemed a bit dazed by the kiss and nodded his head finally forfeiting to her. All of this seemed quick and Marissa realized this when Bucky peeled off his white cotton short sleeve shirt. She had seen him remove his clothing many times but never before had it sent a raw shiver down her spine. Getting up from the sitting position already the bones were popping and her pelt was growing. A soft growl escaped her as she undressed and felt the change overcoming her body half pain and half pleasure, but she found she couldn't tear her gaze from the older man at her side, defying all things. Tonight they would run together, and tomorrow they would have to deny all of it.

(Hello Hello Okay First off if you are reading this I will assume that you have read the first story New Moon Rising and not just coming into the tale. Number Two if you have a problem with Bucky and Marissa the maybe couple then don't review just to complain at how wrong it might be, I don't want to hear it and since I am the writer I dictate it all. And Third REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Or I won't keep writing.)


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Authors Note: -whacks Dahlila with a rolled up news paper- My Bucky -pauses- Wait I don't own him so. -pouts- anyway I am glad you like my story with Bucky and Marissa but things are still up in the air with them. Especially if something arises.)

Marissa woke up stretched out on her bed feeling wonderful. Looking down she found herself in her pajamas and Bucky standing in the doorway without a shirt on. Her jaw literally dropped seeing this and her mind started to race. Bucky saw that she was awake and saw her getting agitated.

"Don't worry nothing happened between us last night. You were so tired and it was getting late, so I carried you back and redressed you" he said and some redness came to his cheeks, but he was smiling anyway. From the expression on his face that he was so failing to hide he had some things salacious on his mind concerning what could come between them, but he wasn't as open as Gabriel was with Vivian. Bucky by nature was a shy man full of sweetness, but also edgy and dangerous at the same time. It seemed kind of funny how things ended up between them when she used to tease him that he was getting old. Marissa looked over his scared and sculpted chest till it hit her.

"Where is your shirt?" she said pointing an accusing finger at him when she heard footsteps behind him and Gabriel clasped his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"The kids fine just overstrained herself with helping you move stuff in your apartment. C'mon we still have to fix the radiator on the truck" he said with a slightly amused tone of voice. Bucky gave a sheepish grin and shrugged nonchalantly to Gabriel. Waving slightly he left with Gabriel leaving Marissa a bit dazed. Now it all totally came back to her and she let out a groan knowing what they would have to face to find peace.

In the next moment Vivian came up with a tray of breakfast for her since she slept past everyone else. Bringing it over she smiled faintly.

"Okay tell me everything" she said like an older sister as she sat down on the bed. Marissa shook her head and smiled knowing that it must be hard for her to keep something like this from her mate.

"He was romantic and we had a picnic and talked and ate, and ran together, but nothing happened of course. I mean" she said but the color was rising to her cheeks as she turned her head and buried her face in the pillow. Vivian burst out laughing.

"Well your lucky he isn't like your brother who is sometimes rough and tumble and like to drive me wild" Vivian said causing Marissa to smirk a bit.

"Speak of the Devil" she said with a wink and walked out of the bedroom leaving Marissa sighing almost making part of herself sickened with herself for getting all mushy. It was only a picnic, she kept telling herself and that he was far too old. In any normal circumstance it wasn't done. But, But, but this was different right? Also Marissa wasn't sure if this was truly a relationship or if she was even ready for such a big step for such a mature guy. The knock at the window caught her attention as she looked up and saw no one there. Frowning and letting out a growl she knew the scent too well. Looking down though she saw a dozen white roses and a small piece of paper attached to it.

"Sorry for us being such a jerk to you. Anyway to get a girl's heart is through her stomach so want to go get some Chinese food sometime? Seeyah, -Gregory" it said and she looked at the white roses and then the card. What was going on?

(I know its short but these things come in flashes so you know sometimes I update quick and sometimes I don't..anyway that should give you some food for thought..)


	3. Chapter 3

-1Three

(Drop of Jupiter by Train isn't mine, but I like this song)

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there 

Marissa slurped her drink trying to think as she sighed softly. Gregory had taken her to the hamburger shop down the street, because he couldn't afford Chinese and felt rather embarrassed. In truth Marissa didn't care about the price. Now they were taking a stroll around the park like any normal girl and boy, even though they weren't. Right now her mind was reeling about everything that happened. The school year seemed to be dragging on and now she was at a crossroad. Gregory looked at her as they walked silently for a moment then looked ahead of himself, shoving his fingers in his black jeans.

"You okay?" he asked in a gentle tone of voice and raised his hand. Running it through his fair blond hair he gave her a worried look. Marissa looked into his friendly brown eyes and shook her head.

"I'm fine" she said calmly and reached out and placed her hand on his arm to reassure him in an innocent manner and he didn't take advantage of that. When he was around the other three he was a jerk and prankster like the others. As they came to the railing overlooking the pond she tipped her head up and looked at the light of the half moon. When a slight breeze moved through her hair Gregory extended his hand and ran it through her raven black hair.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey_

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there 

She gave him a sweet smile and saw that he was leaning forward, his eyelashes flickering slightly as they met her cheek. He was going to kill her and she knew it. This wasn't good and she knew it. Marissa wasn't ready for all of this, but all of this was causing her head to spin. Gregory was sweeter then he gave away, but there was something else, but she didn't know. Their lips were inches from each other when she heard a chorus of motorcycles and jumped back.

"I better be getting back Gregory. This was a nice night" she said and turned and broke into a run not sure what startled her so much leaving him staring after her, his hand outstretched to her, but not going after her.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me _

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way 

(hee hee uh oh whats gonna happen?)


	4. Chapter 4

-1Into the Fire

Well my friends here it is the next chapter. I know you all are on the edge of your seats wondering what is going to happen. Well I can't tell you ! So keep reading)

Marissa's head snapped to the left looking at her sister as her name was called over and over. They were watching the old version of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre and making fun of the stupid teenagers. It would have tickled her fancy, but she had too much on her mind lately.

"Marissa, Marissa, Earth to Marissa" Lisa called in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. "The first kill has already been made and you didn't even think it was funny. C'mon the stupid guy walks into someone else's house and hears a noise. He checks it out and gets a meat hammer to the head." Marissa looked at the television and then at her sister.

"Oh" she said softly and rose from the couch to the weariness of her sisters. Lisa and Jane thought she was really out of it probably because of the two guys after her heart. In a way they did envy, on the other hand they didn't want to become mindless zombies.

"I'm going upstairs to study" she said tiredly and left the living room and made her way up the stairs. Slamming the door she could still hear the loud screaming blaring from the movie. Instead of throwing herself on her bed she walked over to her desk and looked at her books. Usually she hated to do homework and was asked many times if she was in a study group, she was lagging so much. It annoyed her very much and everything lately wasn't going well.

Outside four teenagers had parked their red sports car outside, but it wasn't the usual four that would beep the horn of their run down truck. Giggling was heard as Tiffany got out from the front and rounded to the back. Her two friends Vanessa and Jake, and her boyfriends Joel came to get revenge for what happened to her. Tiffany knew that even in court there was not justice and the four young men that Marissa knew would use their threatening to make sure of it like they did. Instead they decided to take things in their own hands.. Popping open the trunk the blonde girl's eyes glittered with evil excitement as her boyfriend came around and scratched the back of hit neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tiff? I mean you said this family was big and you know this is against the law" he said uncertainly. Tiffany shoved him and retrieved what was in the trunk, bottles pre-filled with gasoline and alcohol making it look like sludge, pieces of cloth shoved in, and a pack of matches used for lighting a grill.

"That bitch needs to pay for whawt she did to me. They are all freaks and need to pay for it. We don't need a freak like her to be around here" she said not knowing how different they were from the others, the Four hadn't used their kind against the Gym teacher or the girl.

Marissa looked over her history worked and sighed feeling a bit dulled by all of this. Ripping out a piece of paper she wrote down Bucky's name on one side an d Gregory's name on the other and started to write the pros and cons of both. She felt lucky that only the three of them were home, because Gabriel took Vivian out to dinner with the twins,

Tiffany had made sure that the car was in the shadows of a tree so if someone passed by it wouldn't notice. Letting out a deep breath Tiffany could hear the television going in the house, loud enough to distract anyone from hearing them coming. With a spark lit the first one and handed it to Joel to throw and then two more for Vanessa and Jack, and then Lit one for herself.

"Take this Bitch" she said and threw it into the living room causing the glass to shatter. One after another was thrown and the curtains caught on fire and they could see fire.

There was screaming but Marissa didn't think much of it since they were watching a scary movie. She let out a sigh and went back to her work. A scent caught her nose like smoke. Quickly the memory of eight years ago hit her and she opened the door. Moving out into the hall the smoke was getting more and more pungent. Lisa and Jane screamed for her to come down and for them to get out. Marissa ran to the top of the stairs.

Tiffany laughed as she saw two of them running out but she knew that Marissa was still inside. She could hear the fire trucks coming and looked at her friends and boyfriend.

"Lets go" she said and they all quickly got into the car and peeled away before the engines and cops rolled up. Marissa coughed and knew she could get out if she was in her pelt, but they had neighbors and couldn't risk neighbors seeing her. Looking around she saw beams starting to feel and the smoke was starting to sting her eyes causing it to water. Quickly she ran up the stairs feeling trapped and ran back to her room and looked around. She was going loose everything.

Bucky rolled up in his truck and quickly got out and approached the house the color draining from his face. Lisa and Jane ran up to him as the fire engines sirens went roared coming.

"Bucky! Marissa is still inside!" Lisa screamed as Jane hugged herself tightly crying loudly. Fear filled him and he ran toward the house not listening to anything around him. He forced the door open and saw the fire rising around him, he didn't have time to worry about himself.

Marissa looked around seeing all the things that she had brought with her from Maryland and from the Inn that seemed long ago. With a bang she saw turned and saw Bucky through the curling smoke. He ran over to her as the fire started to burn in the hall.

"Bucky" she cried as he grabbed her and stumbled toward the window and with a shatter her held her and jumped out the closed window. He took the blow of the glass by shielding her and hit the ground with a thud. Marissa gasped as they hit the ground, Bucky laying under her. She wasn't harmed but dazed. The fireman were running out and to the house and started to hose it off. Marissa touched his face that was covered in soot and then noticed the large piece of glass lodged into his side, under the rib.

"BUCKY!" she yelled as everything seemed to go in slow motion. Marissa kept Bucky conscience, but she felt numb all over. Next she felt strong arms helping her up, and the familiar scent of Gabriel.

"Its okay..Its okay hes going to be fine. Take him to Aunt Persia" he said over his shoulder to someone that she couldn't see., then everything went black.

(heee heee)


	5. Author's Note

\

Authors Note: Hey everyone thanks for hanging on and keep reading. I love it so very much. It seems that some want her to be with Bucky and others want her to be with Gregory. Well I am not going to tell you, because that would ruin everything and I can't do that. You will just have to keep reading. Avid readers and people just blowing by KEEP REVIEWING. I mean I check my e-mail every hour or so since its the long weekend. On a regular I check it five times a day or more. so it seems like I have no life, but I do. Anyway its the small things that keep my writing. I wanted to say one thing about Bucky's age. Well I was watching the Phantom of the Opera and Erik, the phantom was old enough to be Christine's father, but noone seems to notice (I also read the book). But I am not saying that she will end up with Bucky and I am not saying she will end up with Gregory. I won't give anything away, its against my being. Anway Keep reading and reviewing. The moment I think people arn't reading it I will stop writing!! Though I must say that I love writing Blood and Chocolate fanfics. I was thinking of writing another using diffrent characters but I am supposed to be studying and stuff. Hee hee so for the third time I say READ AND REVIEW. I should take a poll like on Greys Anatomy who Marissa will end up with (Instead of who Dr. Grey will end up with) -


	6. Chapter 5

-1Difficulty

(Author's Note: another chapter is coming your way. Its because I am taking a break from things today. Who will Marissa choose?)

The hall of Aunt Persia's was quiet and somber as everyone sat and stood waiting to see if the worst has happened. This was the second time that they have been burned out and their people were hurt. Marissa leaned against the door only covered with slight bruises, but no burns. The house luckily didn't burn down, but would need serious repair. When she looked up she saw that Gabriel looked worried about his friend and Esme was crying due to her worry, Bucky had been her age mate and this happening and the memory of loosing Ivan was almost too much for the older woman. Gabriel pushed to the back followed by Raul, Vivian, Ralph, and other prominent members of the pack. Quietly she followed them until she got to the door.

"This was no accident. Someone has found out about us. This is repeat of years ago. Luckily no one has died, but Bucky is in rough shape. We need to move quickly and move, we must resist the desire for revenge" h e said in a serious tone of voice and she felt a hard thud in her stomach as she closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. This was all her fault, she had after all of this had endangered the pack and got Bucky hurt. She very slowly walked back to the spot she had been sitting when Aunt Persia came in and looked at her.

"He wants to see you my dear, but only for a short time. Bucky needs his rest" she said and stepped aside for Marissa to walk in. Bucky laid there in his jeans, his shirt had been removed and the bandages were around his middle. His breathing was shallow and his eyelids were flickering that told her that he was awake. Coming up to his side she looked down at him. Slightly he turned his head and looked at her.

"How you feeling?' he asked in a tired tone of voice. Marissa quietly started to smile.

"You shouldn't be asking me you're the one that got hurt because of me" she said and closed her eyes for a moment. Bucky shook his head but winced just a little bit. If he wasn't a Loup Garou it would have killed him, but it would take him a couple days to recover. His laugh was easy though his breathing sounded like he was hurting. The room smelled out herbs and oils.

"It was all my fault Bucky. All of this is and I know it. It must have been them though the whole thing seemed resolved" she said as tears came to her eyes again, but Bucky grabbed her hand.

"Mon chere you have to stop blaming yourself for everything. Things happen and I will be alright. I needed a vacation anyway" he said with a smirk though again he breathed in harshly.

"You need your rest Bucky" she said and started to go but he grabbed her wrist very lightly. Turning her he reached into the front of pocket of his jeans, but it took him a lot of effort. He retrieved a ring that was a thick gold band with a wolf sculpted on it that had ruby's for eyes. Extended his hand he gave it to her.

"It was my fathers given to him by his father and given to him by his father. He gave it to me and now I want to give it to you. If anything ever happens to be I will always be with you" he said and she slowly looked down at it. It was too big for her so she grabbed a leather strap from the nearby table and tied it on and put it around her neck.

"I don't know what to say…" she said as he smiled and turned his head to sleep. Marissa stepped out and saw Gregory walk up to her.

"You okay?' he asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt tears rising and buried her face in his chest.

"This is all my fault. This is so hard..I..I" she said then sighed loudly and pulled away from him.

"Listen Gregory I like you a lot but..but I need time to think of everything..wait for me" she said and walked away. Aunt Persia's was on the edge of the woods so when she stepped outside she would see trees. Gregory stood in the doorway watching her but knew she needed time. The other three looked over his shoulder.

"You really have a thing for her don't you?" Ulf said and Gregory kind of nodded.

Marissa didn't care if she walked away and out of existence. She had hurt Bucky but he didn't care, the pack was in danger and no one seemed to realize it was her. Marissa felt sick with guilt. As she walked she started to smell food cooking and looked around. The woods was thick and being what she was she wouldn't really get lost. Curiosity kept her walking as she saw what looked like an old caravan and an old woman sitting with a girl about six years old and two men around the fire, one holding a rifle. Marissa watched them came forward though aware that this was intruding on their home a bit, though it was in the woods. It was the little girl who saw her and walked over to her getting the others attention. The man holding the rifle raised his rifle.

"Who are you?" he called out his eyes green and narrowing. Marissa came out of hiding fully and looked at the family.

"Its okay Uncle Alaster shes one of us" the little girl said and looked up at Marissa who raised a brow. So they were outcasts. "Are you an outcast too?" the little one asked and Marissa bent down and looked at her as the others seem to relax. Another older woman who was the mother and girl a bit older then herself came from the caravan carrying baskets of clothing to fold and a basket of food to add to the fire.

"Who are you child?" the old woman asked and Marissa looked up from the little girl.

"My name is Marissa , my brother is the leader of the pack around here, but well I put them in danger" she said the last part with a sigh.

"My name is Anayin. Did they kick you out?" the six year old asked and Marissa shook her head that she wasn't.

"I don't' want to endanger them any more then I have" she said softly and heard murmering from the others that weren't aware that there was a pack around here. The old woman looked at her.

"You can stay with us if you want. The little one you have already met. The two men are John and Erik. The woman is John's wife Alice and her daughter Marsha" the old woman said. They all exchanged words of greetings toward her, except Marsha who seemed uncertain what to think.


	7. Chapter 6

-1Pawn

(Sorry this took so long I have been running on empty and I have been very sick lately but here it is. Review soon and I'll update again. Sorry for any typing errors but I am trying to get it out to you)

Marissa was becoming contented among these outcasts, they told her tales of where they went and what they have seen. In turn she told them about her pack and her brother who became leader. Even in this very calm setting she felt a bit restless, it wasn't the beast inside of her but the quiver in her stomach. Marissa knew that Tiffany was behind the fire and there wasn't much that could be done about it right now. Bucky got hurt because of her and she was cursed to hurt alls around her, at least that is how she felt. The scent of rabbit caught her nose, but she was not very hungry, it caused her stomach to ache at the thought of eating well the others might have their last meal. Most of the time she played with the little girl, Anayin who seemed to love her. For a long time Marissa stared at the fire lamenting on the fires she had lived through.

A rustling came from her right and she turned quickly alerting everyone. Pushing the brush asid with a jingling of chains and the ruffling of clothing, Gregory came into view. Alaster readied his rifle, but Marissa shook her head to stop him. Briefly he looked around and finally approached her.

"Did the others come to?" she asked quickly knowing that these people didn't like outsiders, even a pack of their own kind. Letting out a slight cough he shook his head.

"No, but you have to come back. Everyone is worried about you" he said and placed his hands on her shoulders. So, Gregory had come all this way to find her when she didn't want to be found. Little Anayin came up to her and looked up at Gregory.

"Is he your mate?" the little one asked and Marissa just stared at her then looked at Gregory.

"No" she said shyly.

"Yes" Gregory at the same time. Marissa just looked at him for a long time.

"Thanks for informing me on this choice. We went on a date once and you think that I am yours" she said the anger welling up in her, but she felt like crumpling in a hole when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that Marissa.. Its just that it was kind of nice when we were together and I think your brother would be okay with it" he said and as a habit shoved his hands in his pockets, looking like a kicked dog.

"Gregory I like you a lot, but so much is happening right now.." she started to say but he scowled.

"Its Bucky isn't it? I see how you look at him and how he looks at you" he said in a sharp and bitter tone. Marissa again was on the defensive.

"Really its not that..I mean shit Gregory I hate when people assume that they know how I feel. Bucky isn't pushing me into anything. He is just being a nice guy. You're the one pushing me away" she said her voice catching a bit. Marissa was still trying to explore how she felt for the both of them and this blow up wasn't helping very much. Right now she was too confused to think of things straight and to tell anyone how she feels. Right now her thoughts were on the fire and the repeat of what happened eight years ago.

"I need time Gregory" she said in a gentle tone of voice.

"At least come back. Esme is making the apple squares you like so much" he said trying to coax her from her mind set. She was two steps ahead of him though.

"Maybe for a short time, but I am not making any promises" she said poking him lightly in the chest. Marsha, the older sister smiled deviously.

"Can I come? I mean I just want to see what your pack is like. I already asked grandmother and the others, because I figured you would want to go back" she said. Marissa felt nervous about this woman, but nodded her head.


	8. Chapter 7

MANNERS

Marissa did return with to the others and Gabriel was standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest, worry etched on his face. She gave him an apologetic expression and looked around. Marsha looked at him and seemed to be studying him. It was obvious to her that he was the leader.

"This is Marsha. Like us but she lived in the woods with her family" she said bluntly went to push past him to get inside. Gabriel grabbed her arm gently.

"We are family so we stick together. If there is something bothering you, tell me" he said and let her go. Finally he addressed Marsha.

"Like all you are welcome" he said, but was trying to keep the growl out of his voice, naturally untrusting of newcomers since things in the past, with treason Marissa could hear Marsha and Gregory following but paid no mind. It was no bother to her as she walked into the kitchen and saw her sisters and the Four sitting at the table. The place smelt of apple squares and spices that always made the air pungent at Aunt Persias'. Marissa saw Esme standing there shaking her butt as if she had a tail to the jazz music playing. Marissa smiled and tilted her head to the side as Esme chuckled.

"We thought we lost you" she said and gave a wink and placed the tray on the table. Marissa chuckled and shook her head.

"I just took a walk. I never thought you cooked Esme, though you used to work at the local dive, of course I was eight at the time" she said and stuck her tongue out. Esme looked at Gregory and the new girl and raised a brow. Marissa made a sniffing noise and went around to the stove and try to get a piece of the apple that was falling off.

"This is Marsha, she is visiting" she said not really thinking anything of the girl. Hearing a soft groan caught her attention and Bucky leaned against the doorway. Esme growled at seeing him.

"Your supposed to be resting" she said in a motherly tone of voice that made him chuckle in a somewhat horsed tone of voice. When he saw Marissa he paused and gave a slow but shy smile.

"I thought I caught your fresh scent. Are you alright?" he asked and Marissa nodded her head a bit.

"I'm alright but let me help you to bed" she said and started to walk toward him when Marsha spoke.

"Oh you poor dear your hurt" she said and smiled slightly. "My name is Marsha and I am visiting. I hope you get better" she said in a sweet voice that made the hairs rise on the back of her neck. Bucky nodded a little but didn't seem to be paying attention much. Marissa grabbed his arm and helped him back to bed. Gregory grabbed his other arm and also started to help him. It seemed to Marissa that Gregory wouldn't let her stay alone with Bucky.

When he was tucked in Gregory led Marissa out back into the kitchen and by then the two other twins were going out it on the apple squares to her disappointment. Ulf dished some out and sat down, but Gregory got the jump on him and grabbed it from right under his nose, causing Finn and William to laugh. Vivian had just come back and she was walking with Gabriel. After that everyone started to go into full blown conversation. Everyone thankfully was talking to Marsha and not really asking her questions about her where she went off to. Marsha smiled at Marissa and lightly touched Gregory's arm when talking causing Marissa to huff. She really liked this girl less and less. Vivian didn't look like she trusted the girl either and made up a plate of squares and some coffee.

"Take this to Bucky" she whispered and ushered her over well everyone was distracted. Marissa obeyed and took the plate and walked down the hall. The door was open and she could hear Bucky's shallow breathing. Stepping up to the bedside she quietly placed the plate and mug down and looked down at his sleeping face. Sleep made him look like a puppy and almost made her want to giggle. Slowly she raised her hand and touched the ring that was around her neck. Things seems to be getting harder and harder to figure out. So she turned and left, quietly closing the door behind her. No need to have him worry more about her. Gregory seemed to perk up when she came back into the room.

"Hey Rissa want to go to the movies. The new Saw movie is coming out. I have heard its great" he said and gave her his lopsided smile. The Four laughed and hooted around them and he blanched a bit then Marsha spoke up.

"Can I come too?" she asked and smiled at Gregory.

"LETS ALL MAKE IT A DATE" The other three of the Four said together and Marissa started to laugh at the humor of all of this, though she really didn't like Marsha at all.

(NO I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE AWAY HOW IT ENDS)


	9. Chapter 8

Trouble Horizen

(Sorry folks I have been sick and running a bit on empty. KEEP REVIEWING. The song is Freshman by Verve Pipe)

Marissa sat in the theatre between Ulf and Finn and Marsha was sitting next to Gregory who was giving him a sweet smile. Instead of worry about it and snipping as if she was jealous she looked up at the screen and watched the movie. It was rather gross but it really didn't faze her for some strange reason.. People on the screen weren't real, no what happened in the real world was far more frightening. When the lights went up she saw Marsha leaning forward to kiss Gregory who seemed too surprised to react.

_When I was young I knew everything  
She a punk who rarely ever took advice  
Now I'm guilt stricken,  
Sobbing with my head on the floor  
Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice_

"What are you doing?" Marissa said as people piled out. Marsha grabbed Gregory's arm and smiled wickedly as he tried to pull away as the other three just watched as if this was some twisted spectator sport. So this is how it was going to be. Men were so typical is what Marissa was thinking.

"Like I give a shit" she said and turned to walk out.

"Marissa wait its not like that" Gregory said in a rushed voice. Marsha constricted her arm and held onto him tightly.

_I can't be held responsible  
She was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place_

"What are you talking about Gregy? What about what you told me last night. That this bitch isn't worth anything" That stupid and ignorant girl spouted. Marissa started to walk away feeling bitter now. There had been a lot on her mind and this didn't help at all. Slamming the door open she felt the fresh air touch her face and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying because she hadn't made up her mind how she felt. Marsha was just such a terrible person she wanted to kill her. The Four plus Marsha had followed her but headed for the car knowing they would have to give her space. Gregory looked terribly sad seeing Marissa like this but got in the car leaving Marsha behind, making it obvious how they felt toward her.

_For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen_

"You know Gregory is just a boy. Go ahead and like him I don't really care. I have bigger fish to fry" Marsha called out and followed her getting away from people who were leaving to go home. Marissa didn't turn to meet her words, but Marsha was following her. Feeling her arm grabbed she turned and raised her hand and punched Marsha square in the face. The girl fell back and growled like an animal. Raising her hand she extended her claws and made bloodied marks on her chest. The pain seered through her as she started to cry.

_My best friend took a week's  
Vacation to forget her  
His girl took a weeks's worth of  
Valium and slept  
And now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his  
Head on the floor  
Thinks about her now and how he never really  
Wept he says  
_

Her foot came up and nailed Marsha in her stomach knowing that this was a bad place to be fighting. A snarl ripped through her throat as she was ready to take this girl down. Without expecting it Marissa felt Marsha's fist hit the side of her face seeing lights before her eyes. Closing her eyes she hit the ground knowing that nobody was around which was good. A few hours later she woke up and looked around and coughed loudly. She couldn't believe she was bested by that bitch. Getting up on her elbows she saw blood all around her, but no body. She didn't remember wounding Marsha but there was so much blood it made her stomach churn. Quickly she looked around and broke into a run till she got Aunt Perisa's house. Opening the back door she slipped in hearing her sisters talking with others in the living room. Being covered in blood she ran up to her room and removed her clothing. After cleaning her body off the vomit stuck to throat, but she couldn't empty it. Yes, she hated Marsha but not enough to kill her, also where was the body?

_can't be held responsible  
She was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place _

For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen

Finally mustering up the nerve she walked down into the living room seeing Aunt Persia in her rocking chair, Gabriel and Vivian on the couch together snuggling. Bucky in the nearby chair seeming relaxed in a pair of blue jeans, a navy blue shirt button down exposing the white wife beater, and a pair of dock sneakers. The Four could be heard in the kitchen fighting over something. Instead of fully going into the living room she went around to the kitchen and saw the four boys standing around.

_hey yeah  
hey yeah  
hey yeah _

We've tried to wash our hands of all this  
We never talk of our lacking relationships  
And how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our  
Heads on the floor  
We fell through the ice when we tried not to  
Slip, we'd say

"Hey Marissa did you beat the crap out of that bitch?" Finn spoke up and Gregory scratched the back of his head.

"Listen Marissa I don't really like Marsha she was just coming onto me" Gregory said nervously. Marissa just shook her head and pushed past him and walked to the sink and ran the water.

"I mean we haven't seen her after the movies" William said. Marissa felt worst and worst as the moments went on and the four boys staring at her like that. She couldn't of killed Marsha she just couldn't. Her stomach ached and she still had to deal with all that happened with Tiffany.

"I don't feel very well I need to lie down" she said and before they could protest she walked out. Not looking where she was going she bumped into a strong body and met a friendly, yet concerned face. The desperation in her eyes alarmed him and without a word he led her onto the back porch.

_can't be held responsible  
She was touching her face  
And I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place_

Marissa knew that she could tell Bucky, but this went beyond a fire and some preppy human thinking that she was better that was an issue that needed to be resolved sooner or later, hopefully later.

"Bucky I think I killed Marsha. I don't remember doing that but I was so angry with her. She was such a jerk at the movies and started to fight..I blacked out and I don't remember" she said in a panicked voice. Bucky was taken aback by all of this and still weary from what happened earlier. He knew he would have to think this through before tell his best friend. This would not only cause a threat to the pack, but a war between the outcasts and their pack, up until now were peaceful.

_For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen_

The memory of Astrid didn't sit well with Bucky and made him wonder if things were what they seemed. He had seen one tricky bitch in the past it didn't mean that another one hadn't taken her place. It was all fishy, but Marissa and Marsha not getting along might be seen as teen angst and jealousy.

"We have to put our heads together and think this through. Tell me everything that has happened. I can't go to Gabriel with a clear head till I know everything" he said.

_For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen  
We were merely freshmen_


	10. Chapter 9

-1

No Turn Back

(Keep reviewing because I am loosing inspiration and your Reviews are the only thing keeping me writing)

Marissa slept for most of the day, her limbs lolling off the side of the bed. With all of this going on she needed a moment of sleep. Vivian had gone through some similar thing, but Astrid had made her want to feel crazy, this time it was real..she wanted Marsha to die and it might have been so. Getting up she grabbed her nightgown and put it on. Stifling a yawn she walked to the top of the stairs and heard and saw something that made her blood run cold. The scraggly grey haired and blue eyed Alastar stood there talking to Gabriel and Vivian.

"I came to see Marsha. I know she wanted to follow her own path, but we are getting worried" he said in a kind tone of voice and Marissa found herself standing there frozen to the spot. Gabriel shook his head and Vivian looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"Last we saw she went to the movies with Marissa and the boys" Gabriel said but Marissa was holding her breath feeling her stomach aching. Slowly she waked down the stairs and looked at Alastar. They all turned and looked at her and she tried to not shake and give herself away. Before she could open her mouth though her sisters came up and grabbed her by the arms.

"C'mon Marissa, the Four have a new car and want to show it off. C'mon" Lisa said and Marissa mentally noted how she owed them milkshakes for this. As the adults watched her leave she allowed herself to be shuffled out. Stepping onto the porch she saw the hunk of metal that was sitting in Aunt Persia' s drive way. It looked like a beaten down and dented black corvette that had seen better days. Gregory leaned against it and gave her a wide smile.

"Like it?" he asked and Marissa raised a brow and shook her head. The boys looked aghast at her reaction, as if she offended their semi manliness.

"What? Girl we thought you were cool, but now you hit a all new low" Finn said and William looked like a dog tucking his tail between his legs by his expression. Ulf rolled his eyes and Gregory looked slightly disappointed.

"Well Lucian Defoe had his license taken away so we were given his car. You can tell that he has had a bad run with it, but its ours" Gregory said and ran his fingers through his fair hair and Finn clasped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah I bet she would want you to have a pink Barbie car, right Ken wolf boy? " Finn teased Gregory who tried to shrug his hand off as the others laughed rudely. Marissa shook her head and placed her hands in her pocket.

"I'm going for a walk" she said and turned on her heels as the others snickered. Gregory moved from the car and grabbed her hand lightly.

"Want to go on a drive with me?" he asked and she looked at him and just shook her head.

"How about I walk with you" again he suggested but she sighed.

"I just need some time to think" she replied finally and gave him an apologetic expression and started to walk away. Marissa liked walking at night and felt that she could merge with the darkness. The tree lined side walks were nothing compared to the large trees that were thick with the high grass of the woods. She missed it greatly. Barely making a noise she moved off the side walk and walked up the side of the road. For a half and hour she walked not really caring where she were she was going until she got to what they called "Lovers Lane". Tonight there was only one car, a red corvette that was a lot shinier then the one that the Four have now. It felt like déjà vu or the car seemed somewhat familiar, but she could not place it. Seeing that it was Tiffany and her boyfriend she stopped dead in her tracks. What else could make her day worst then running into Tiffany, whom she hated. The radio was playing in the car but there was no talking. Boy she didn't want to run into them making out. The scent of blood had caught her nose as she took in a deep breath. It was strange and caused her to walk toward the car. Tiffany and her boyfriend were terribly mutilated as if some wild animal had killed him. Fear gripped her seeing this worst then when she fought with Tiffany in the locker room. Another scent caught her attention and she glanced in the back of the hatch back and saw a box. Within were bottled filled with a strong mix of alcohol with cloths shoved in them. It occurred to her that it was Tiffany who had caused the fire, but what was worst is again she would seem like a suspect. This was getting worst and worst for her. Marissa knew she had to get away and find help. Marissa knew she could turn to Vivian, but since she became Gabriel's mate would she still understand that she was innocent. The sound of police cars deftly hit her ears and instead of staying she ran down the more wooded path as fast as her feet could take her.

Feeling tired when she got back she wanted to talk to Vivian, but found that she was out with Gabriel which at the moment wasn't good. Her head was aching as she heard her sisters asking her why she looked at pale as a ghost. Marissa had to find Bucky, he was the only one who can understand, she hoped. Going to his room she knocked on the door before entering. Hearing him calling her in she stepped in he was putting on a shirt and quickly buttoning it up. Really she couldn't help but smile at this, before remembering why she was here.

"Bucky it was Tiffany who burnt our house, but she is dead but I didn't do it. I went for a walk and went up the lane and saw the car. They had gasoline cocktails in the back of their car and they were mauled. I don't know what to do" she said and finally took in a breath. Usually calm Bucky now had a frown on his chiseled face. Hearing the door close downstairs Bucky placed his hands on her shoulders as she felt like she was going to cry.

"Stay here. I am going to speak with Gabriel finally and tell him all that is going on. Don't worry remember I promised I am going to take care of you" he said and walked out. Marissa finally sat down and let her head fall into her hands as the tears started to rise and somewhere a dog was barking.


	11. Chapter 10

-1Boy's Point of View

(Well this chapter is for Wolfgren who wanted a Gregory POV so here it is. No this isn't a spoiler cause I won't tell how it ends. So Keep Reading and Reviewing)

There she is standing there on the porch with her arms crossed over her chest. She looks so pensive, yet pretty in her blue sweater that scooped down and jeans. It was getting cold now and the winter would soon set in. Naturally I like the winter with all the snow ball fights and burying William and Finn in the snow or making Ulf eat yellow snow. Okay I know it sounds rather amateurish to some, but hey its how we have been, kids who never grew up, but hey stop the movie there are some things that I want to grow into. I watch her as a sigh passed over her lips causing her chest to expand a lot. The things that have happened have laid heavy on her thoughts. I want to comfort her but I know she won't let me. This is maddening being so distant. What more can I do? I gave her flowers and took her out to eat and even went a movie (Well the others kind of crowded in). I mean I know what its like to grow up with troubles, I have had enough. She turns her head and looked at me and I feel a bit startled.

"Hey Gregory what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" she asked and I smiled. Boy would I seem like an idiot if I told her that I was standing out here waiting for her, so I try to play it cool hoping she doesn't see me sweat.

"I was just getting some fresh air. You know the others drive me crazy and that Marsha girl" I said and rubbed the back of my neck when I see her wince at the mention of Marsha. I can see it in her eyes that she is hiding something, but what I wasn't sure. Lately she has been confiding only in Bucky Dideron and keeping to herself. I really don't know why she has gotten this way. When she was younger she used to try to hang out with us without any worries. Her sisters Lisa and Jane used to be reviled by our pranks and gags, but Marissa never seemed to care. It seemed so natural to her to be around us. For a long time I had feelings for her when she was around fourteen and started to wear jean skirts and tank tops (To Gabriel's great dislike). I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not some pervert or anything like you might think. She was cute but nothing right away stuck with me. I guess its lately I have liked her a lot more then before.

"It seems crisp tonight and there are a lot of dead animals on the side of the road" she said and gave me one of her warm and easy smiles that I indulged in when I got the chance. The scent caused a spark of annoyance to hit me as my age mates came up beside us.

"Yeah you know yesterday we were driving along and Ulf was driving in the new car. We were going along and going along and bam we hit a skunk and it stuck to the bumper and we carried it for three miles covered in skunk guts. You should have seen it Marissa. Then we went through the Taco Hell and the lady was like 'Ewww what is that smell?' and we were like 'Well its either the shit you put in your meat or its our bumper. Want a taste? And boy was she pissed. The bitch stiffed us extra hot sauce the skank" Finn rattled on making me feel quite annoyed. Usually the story would have been a riot, but I had been trying to talk seriously with Marissa and they ruined it. Nobody took I seriously and now I could see why, but it didn't mean we were going to change, but I really wanted to seem cool around her. I sighed as the others were still laughing about the skunk and the Taco Bell lady. William seemed the only one who seemed a bit worried about me.

"Hey Greg you feeling alright? I mean you were the one who put the skunk parts in her back seat" William said and I gave him a look.

"What?" he asked and I just shook my head finding the moment getting more and more bleak as Marissa turned slightly.

"Goodnight boys" she said in an almost amused tone of voice.

"Wait Marissa" I said and reached out and grabbed her arm and spun her. It was now or never I kept telling myself and bent my head and kissed her. For a moment I felt like I was dancing on air, that was until I heard the laughs of the other three. She pulled away and just stared at me with shock and mounting anger.

"Very funny. If I didn't know any better I would think that you were showing how much you like me" she said and slammed the door after walking away, leaving the other three howling with laughter. My shoulders slunk and I growled at them.

"Shut up I really do like her" I hollered over their laughing and they stopped. William and Finn just looked at each other as Ulf hopped from one foot to the other.

"But Bucky is so into her" Finn said slowly. Oh yes, Gabriel's friend. Bucky did lately seem to show a lot of attention to Marissa, but I didn't really think. Okay the whole thing with the Halloween Dance should have been a red flag, but no no she is supposed to be with me, not with that old dog. My mind started stewing with a way to win her over…if she ever took me seriously, and forgave me for the whole thing with Marsha. Was it already hopeless. No I can't think like that. I walked off the porch and turned and gazed up at her window (that they are living in Aunt Persia's old large Victorian). The light was one but the curtains were drawn. Well tomorrow is another day.

"C'mon guys lets hang out at the Slurpy Heaven" I said and led them away from the house needing the distraction to not think about her.


	12. Chapter 11

-1Weapon

(Matthew Good Band, Weapon)

_(Bucky POV)_

_Here by my side, an angel  
Here by my side, the devil  
Never turn your back on me  
Never turn your back on me, again_

I looked at Marissa as she slept quietly wrapped in a quilt that Aunt Persia had sewn together years ago. Her breath was deep as she turned her head to the side, raven black hair clinging to her pale cheek. I steadied my hand to keep it myself from pushing it aside. The poor girl had been through so much since she turned sixteen. Marissa had nearly gotten in trouble from the fight in the locker room, the fire, and now all of this. It was like eight years ago with Vivian, but this time she told someone, me. I turned from her and headed out of her room. Reaching out I grabbed the knob ready to close it. Gabriel has no idea how I feel, how can I tell him? How can I explain to my best friend that I am in love with one of his baby sisters? Exceptions have been made in age due to being a Loup Garou, but some would think this was strange. Even though I cannot yet make my feelings totally known I promised I would protect her. Since she was young it was a joke calling me Uncle Bucky, which I used to find cute when she was in little pink shirts and a shirt, but now it seemed uncomfortable. Finally I took one last look at the sleeping angel on the bed and closed the door. It was clear that I would have to get to the bottom of this.

_Here by my side, it's heaven  
Here by my side, you are destruction  
Here by my side, a new colour to paint the world  
Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it again,  
Here by my side, it's heaven_

What happened over the last few days seemed off. It was all too suspicious for me and I have seen some strange things. With Marsha disappearing after suddenly showing up and the death of Tiffany it was all too easy to put it on Marissa. What was the connection. I hate puzzles, like a bad rubric cube. Looking at my reflection in the mirror all I saw was a man. My shirt was worn and hung off my body and my jeans were torn at the knees. It never helped all the times they have gone and off during the change. A small chuckle fell from my lips as I stared into my own eyes. Sometimes they looked grey, but they were green. Marissa had told me everything that she could remember and I told Gabriel that Tiffany was dead and that Marsha was gone. Gabriel seemed uncertain, but said he would think all of it over, the hell of a lot that would do. It seemed that I would have to take things in my own hands.

_Careful, be careful  
Careful, be careful  
This is where the world drops off  
Where the world drops off  
Careful, be careful  
You breathe in and you breathe out  
For it ain't so weird,_

I followed through the woods where Marissa had told me where she saw the caravan. As stealth fully and quietly as I could I walked until I could smell smoke. There was music playing when I reached the small encampment. People were gathering around and there she was, Marsha. Marissa had sworn to him that she thought she had killed the girl. Coming out of the clearing I looked at her, but she didn't seem surprised to see me.

"Hello Bucky, I was expecting you" she said in a sweet voice. She was dressed in a crimson red dress, gypsy style. The people around her seemed to stop what they were doing and watched.

"You tried to frame Marissa" I said feeling the anger rise within my stomach. The small hairs were rising on the back of my neck as I gazed at her. Marsha laughed and shook her head.

"I did all of this for you Bucky. I told Marissa that I have bigger fish to fry and its you I want. You don't remember me, but I remember you. Three years ago I saw you and your pack moving. You were handsome and strong and I desired you. I cast my gypsy spells to ensnare you, but I need to take another step. This was my plan and now I have my chance." she said and I took a step forward in a threatening manner, but knew violence wouldn't work.

_How it makes you a weapon  
And you give in  
and you give out  
For it ain't so weird  
How it makes you a weapon  
Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it again_

"What?" was all I could say feeling the air leave my lungs as I watched her between anger and shock.

"I have all the evidence and it would only take one anonymous phone call to frame Marissa for my death and that of Tiffany. All the proof is here. The fire that destroyed the house, Tiffany dead, and my death. All my people will make it seem like I am dead and its their word against yours. Also your leader Gabriel will want to prevent a war and will kill Marissa to protect the pack." she said giggling madly.

_Careful, be careful_

"What do you want?" I said like a drown man looking for air. Marsha looked more like a viper then a Loup Garou as she stared at me fixedly.

"Well to unite our two packs I want you to be my mate. What I want is you to stay away from Marissa and when I make a come back to be my mate" she said with a wide smile. All I could hear was ringing in my ears. Raising my head I looked at the tree coated sky, feeling the hollowness in my stomach.

_Here by my side, it's heaven  
Here by my side, it's heaven  
Here by my side, it's heaven_


	13. Chapter 12

-1Carnival Lights

(I hope your not getting bored with my writing. Keep reading and reviewing please. Blood and Chocolate the movie is coming out in January 27th)

When Marissa got home from a hard day at school she went up to her room to change into something sporting a relaxing feeling. Tonight she was going to the carnival fair with Gregory and of course it wasn't a date , because the rest of the Four, plus her sisters were coming along as well. In other good news Rudy was coming up to visit which was quite a surprise causing Esme to get quite excited. Aunt Perisa's house was picked up and cleaned by herself and her sisters. Bucky hadn't come back and in the back of her mind she felt very worried. Getting dress in a light blue sun dress with spaghetti straps. Turning left and right in the mirror she studied her reflection and smiled. She was very tall like her brother with long legs and a full waist, due to the hip bones sticking out slightly. Moving to the side she watched her long black hair fall down her back. She had adapted to being around human beings well enough to the point she had made friends who suspecting nothing, but lately she felt so out of it. Walking to the door she stepped out as a couple cars pulled out. Quickly she made her way down the steps to see Rudy stepping in and behind him Gabriel and Esme. Rudy had gotten more grays in his hair, but was in good condition as any young man, Marissa figured that it was all the work he did as a roofer and furniture builder. Marissa hugged Bucky and was out the door. In the driveway were the Four and her two sisters waiting for her. Smiling she stepped over and heard a chorus of whistles from the four boys that made her just shake her head. Gregory as respectable as possible looked her up and down and then opened the passenger door for her.

"Hey I thought I was going to ride shot gun" Ulf piped up in an annoyed but childish tone of voice.

"If you haven't noticed she is a lady" Gregory replied but right away got glares.

"Gregory! We are ladies too" Lisa and Jane said together and Marissa laughed.

"It seems your dining with all ladies tonight Gregy" Marissa said to the hoots and comments from the others. Starting to get in she stopped when she saw a familiar truck pulling up. At first she felt happy to see Bucky, but then when the truck got closer she noticed something amiss that made her heart plummet to her stomach. Marsha smiling smugly got out when the truck had come to a stop. All Marissa could do was stare at her stuck in the half getting in pose. Bucky got out and she could hear a long sigh come forth from him like a tire deflating.

"What is going on? We all thought you were dead" she nearly screamed at Marsha if her breath wasn't raspy.

"Well I would have been but my sweetie Bucky saved me from that" she said and her shock turned to confusion and even worst a pain searing in her. Quickly she looked at Bucky for answers, but he wouldn't look her in the eye. Instead he moved to the back of truck and pulled out a few boxes.

"Oh yeah I am staying in his room since hes my mate now. Sadly I can't go anywhere I have to redecorate for a while and adjust" she said in that snotty and trumpeted tone. Marissa felt like ripping her lungs out and make sure she is dead, but instead got into the car and closed her door. She rolled up her window to drown out hearing Marsha talking to Bucky. She didn't know what it was but something was wrong here, totally wrong. It was as if she was jealous or something. But Marsha had pretended to be dead and now was here and now making Bucky into her mate. Her head was spinning but she had to make it look like this didn't faze her. She leaned back as the car was started and they were off to the autumn carnival.

When they got there a lot of people had come and the sound of the whirling of the rides and people calling out selling cotton candy, fried dough, pickles on a stick. She had to stop thinking about it or her head would just explode. Instead she smiled at Gregory and tried to enjoy the time they were having here. First they got some cotton candy and headed for the games.

"Me First!" Finn said and walked to the Strength tester. Grabbing the mallet he smiled and swung it. Instead of hitting the pad that caused the bell ringer to go up he stupidly hit the foot of the gamer, who cried out in pain. Giving a sheepish smile Ulf grabbed the mallet from him.

"Your such an idiot" Gregory said to his cousin and looked at William who was up to something. Ulf took in a deep breath to swing until Gregory and William shouted and caused him to get distracted and barely hit the ringing pad. Cursing loudly and swinging the mallet at them he got grabbed by the back of the shirt by a familiar hand. Marissa wasn't surprised to see Gabriel there with Vivian and their twin sons. Being given a stern look of warning Gabriel and Vivian held the hands of the little boys heading for the blown up jumping castle. Instead of going William waved his hand that he didn't feel like trying and wanted to enjoy his cotton candy instead. When it was Gregory's turn looked at the others to stay quiet trying to copy the stern look that Gabriel made, but caused them to laugh. Rolling up invisible sleeves he raised the mallet and struck it and amazingly he hit the bell causing it to ring. The gamer actually seemed relieved that there wasn't another incident and asked what he wanted as a prize. To the man's right was a shelf full of toys and trinkets.

"C'mon man go for the toy robot" Ulf said.

"Oh go for the poster of the model in the bathing suit, she is a hotty" Finn said to his cousin.

"I like the taco dog" William said. Gregory rubbed his chin as if he was thinking hard and pointed to the stuff wolf with a red ribbon around its neck. When he was given it he handed it shyly over to Marissa and smiled sweetly. Marissa looked down at it and ran her fingers through its fake pelt.

"Its Gregory junior" she said and gave him a playful wink and started to walk again. Gregory wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to the Farris wheel. He took her hand and helped her into the seat treating her like a lady and sat down himself. It was funny how he was treating her so sweetly and not giving into his animalistic want that she could see flashing behind his eyes. Putting the bar over their laps she held the stuffed wolf close to her and looked at him. With a whizzing noise the ride started and they started to go backwards and up. They both laughed and looked at the beautiful lights under them, the people looked like ants down below.

"Its beautiful" she said and started to laugh trying to forget the feelings that had come up. Gregory smiled at her and tilted his head to the side.

"Not as beautiful as you" he replied.

"Oh your just trying to make the moves on me Gregy and in front of Gregory junior too" she said and smiled widely and nuzzled his neck like a puppy.

"No I meant it, but this is the perfect place to sneak a kiss." he said and looked into her eyes. He leaned forward a bit but looked up hearing people nearby stomping their feet in their wheel carriage. Marissa rolled her eyes and looked down at the carnival as they started to go down once again. They both looked out as they went up again. Something caused the air in her lungs to turn freezing cold. Looking down she caught a glimpse of someone she didn't expect to see was Bucky. He was standing there looking straight up at her with pain etched on his face. Marissa looked away only a moment but he was gone.

(I do know I will probably write a couple more chapters and an epilogue , I might now if the reviews stop coming.)


	14. Chapter 13A

13a

Seeing Bucky there at the carnival had caused a sharp pain in her chest that lingered even hours after. Was he really there though, or was it her imagination? Turning her head as she laid in bed she looked at the stuffed wolf that Gregory had won for her. It was as if Bucky had been trying to tell her something. Great Moon this was too much for her to handle. Kicking the air with her feet she did a bounce and moved into a sitting position. She liked Gregory a lot, but things had gotten out of control. Instead of moping she walked out of her room and started down the stairs. She stopped dead when she heard voices in the kitchen.

"Bucky what is going on?" Esme said in an exasperated tone of voice. She could hear a chair being scooted out as someone stood up.

"Esme I can't tell you" Bucky replied and what Marissa could not see was him waving his hand in the air. Slowly she ducked and moved toward the kitchen doorway staying downwind. She saw Bucky standing there with his back to her, his arms crossed over his chest now. Finally she noticed Rudy there sitting next to Bucky, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Well Bucky it seems you bit off more then you can chew like a pup. Its obvious you don't like this girl so why don't you 'give up the ghost' and tell us what's going on" Rudy said in an easy tone of voice as he took a sip of his black coffee. Bucky ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"If I could I would, but I can't so I won't." He summed it up being rather stubborn. Marissa leaned against the doorframe trying to get a better listen at what they were saying. A hand touched her shoulder and if she hadn't been so focused she would have caught the scent.

"Don't you know its rude to listen in on other peoples conversations?" Gabriel said but there was a mischievous glint in his sapphire blue eyes. His voice must of alerted the others in the kitchen who looked up.

"I was not eavesdropping" Marissa tried to say, but it came out rather immature. With his hand on her shoulder he steered her into the kitchen. Esme smiled at this seeing a kindred spirit in the girl and Rudy shook his head since he must see the same thing. Bucky looked actually surprised and to Marissa's own surprise he looked disheveled and frumpy, which was unusual for him. She looked at Gabriel who said softly.

"Why Bucky you look like you got into a fight with the washing machine and lost" he said and Bucky smiled sheepishly.

"I slept in my car…erm long story" he said as his hand came up and scratched the back of his neck like a younger man. Marissa was now wondering why Bucky had slept in his car, was this not his choice to be with Marsha, it seemed that there was more then meets the eye. When no one said anything about this new revelation Gabriel reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of folded papers.

"Well we got the land in Minnesota so we can open an Inn again and be away from humans" he said and Marissa gasped softly. This was really good news that made her heart sore through all the misery, then she remembered that Marsha would be coming to and again felt it plummet. Gabriel caught this but again chose to say nothing, but the look on her face.

"So its settled then?" Esme asked.

"Yes. I talked it over with Vivian and she agreed that it was best to move. Especially since the cops are looking for a killer and there has been too much put at risk already" On this Marissa agreed and then walked across the kitchen and to the back door. Throwing it open she stepped out onto the porch and looked up at the sky. To her distain she saw Marsha bringing in bags that made if obvious that she was had been going shopping . The other girl's eyes narrowed when she looked at Marissa.

"I thought someone would have brought out the garbage by now" Marsha said trying to push past Marissa, but she didn't move.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked in a serious tone of voice getting irritated with the girl.

"Why? Why you ask? Well I don't need to give you any reasons but I will. You're an annoying brat who has gotten everything she wanted for a long time. I have been watching your pack for a long time. This isn't even about you" she said.

"This is about Bucky right?" Marissa said standing her ground the best she could causing Marsha to snarl.

"I am not telling you a thing. If my brother was alive I would have him kill this whole pack" Marsha finally said but in a dangerously low tone of voice and pushed past Marissa and into the house.

Later that night Marissa stewed on what transpired between herself and Marsha. Who was Marsha's brother and what did he have to do this this. Nothing it seemed to her. Sighing she laid her face against the pillow when she heard a knock at the door. Getting up she walked to the door and saw Gregory standing there. He didn't usually come to her bedroom door like this.

"Is it true that we are all getting outta this place?" he asked in his natural warm tone of voice. She nodded a bit and wanted to laugh when he started to do a victory dance (in the way of the cabbage patch).

"I was thinking..well since we have been spending a lot of time together. Do you want to be my girl?" he asked and flinched as if expecting her to sock him. Marissa thought about it for a moment then slowly nodded.

"Okay" she said guessing that she owed him one for being so good to her lately well she seemed a bit crazy. Again he looked excited but more then the thought of moving. Planting a kiss on her lips without her expecting it he took off down the stairs. She closed the door and just stood there.

(This is 13A So its not over yet. There is a second part so keep reading and reviewing)


	15. Chapter 13B

-1

In the End

Marissa had a lot more the think about now that she agreed to be Gregory's girl, but she liked Gregory so it should be aright. She thought that a run through the woods could clear out all of the bugs in her head. Pulling on a pair of snug jeans and a tank top she opened her window and climbed onto the small stoop. It was afternoon so she wished it was night. Climbing down the white fence laced with ivy she stepped onto the ground and looked up at the quarter moon. The air felt good against her face and the sense of freedom washed over her like warm water. It was cold due to winter coming soon, but she didn't care much. Walking to the edge of the woods she wasn't thinking about where she met Marsha and started to run into the night, her black hair moving behind her. What Marissa didn't know was that someone was following her. She stretched her arms and legs and let a howl let loose from her parted lips. The bones shifted causing the skin to tingle and the muscles to flex. Before she could get too far she smelt the familiar scent of the fire wood of the caravan. These people were the last people she wanted to see. Marissa knew that they wouldn't help her. She found her feet leading her there and the excited voice of Anayin calling to her.

"They won't help you get rid of me" Marissa turned slightly and saw Marsha coming out of the woods. This made her stomach flip flop as she growled.

"Who was your brother?" Marissa asked and backed away. Alastar came over and frowned deeply.

"Marsha's brother's was named Lucas. For a long time we were exiled as you know. Lucas went to joined the pack that had been closest at the time. In the time this pack was having an Ordeal to determine a leader. Instead of becoming leader he was murdered and by the rules it was a fair fight. Marsha on the other hand never got over the loss of her brother and swore revenge" he said in a crackled voice. It had been eight years and the connection was coming to her. Gabriel..it was the man that fought her brother for the place as leader of the pack.

"Great Moon" she whispered softly and looked at Marsha who was gazing at her angrily.

"But why go after Bucky?" she asked in a cold tone of voice.

"Oh as for Bucky I have no hate for him, but he is handsome and kind in spirit" she said then pointed to Marissa dramatically.

"Your brother killed my brother and it might seem illogical to you, but by joining your pack I can wield my way into power" she said.

"Then why not challenge Gabriel?" Marissa said feeling the sickness rise in her throat.

"BECAUSE I HATE HIM AND YOU! YOU HAVE NEVER HAD A HARD DAY IN YOUR LIFE. TWO GUYS WANT YOUR HEART AND YOUR SO STUPID. I SHOULD JUST KILLYOU KNOW" Marsha screamed and moved closer to her raising her clawed hand.

"WHO DO YOU THINK GAVE TIFFANY THE IDEA TO BURN DOWN YOUR HOUSE?" Marsha went on . Marissa felt the sudden burning anger fill her soul and call to the beast inside of her. The sound of branches breaking and Bucky came out of the woods. Marissa turned and saw him coming out and frowned even more.

"Bucky" Marissa said with wide eyes. Marsha smiled and started to laugh.

"Well I wondered where my mate is" Marsha taunted and started to approach him. Panic started to fill Marissa and the beast was starting to sing in her veins along with her anger. Slowly she looked at Bucky to see what he was going to say in reaction to this.

"Its okay Rissa . She was trying to blackmail me into being her mate, but she failed by telling you her plan and her reason." he said and placed a hand on her shoulder. This did not reassure her though as the bones resifted. Her claws came out and she knocked Marsha to the ground. Her face quivered and her mouth reformed into jaws. Marissa winced feeling Marsha's claws dig into her back as the cloths started to rip from her body., because she didn't have the time to remove them. To observers it would look like a horrible chick fight. Once her jowls were fully formed she dug her teeth into the side of her neck going for the jugular veins. Marsha twisted under her and growled loudly in panic and pain, her foot making contact with Marissa's stomach and threw her back. Instead of laying there she got up and charged at Marsha again, though feeling a bit dazed. This time instead she went for the other bitch's stomach and tasted blood as Marsha howled in pain. Backing up a bit Marissa watched as Marsha stumbled around. The people of the caravan did nothing to help or hinder the fight knowing that this was a natural and lawful fight.

"ENOUGH" A voice said and Gabriel walked out and looked at Alastar. Marissa turned and saw her brother standing there half changed.

"Your child of your pack endangered all of us, both your pack and ours. Full of spite she caused life threatening danger . I know now that I had fairly already taken the life of one of your people, but it was part of the ordeal. Now this girl has been defeated and shed first blood by my sister Marissa. This means that Marsha gives up all rights to Bucky" he stated. It took Marissa a few minutes but she realized what he was talking about. She had defeated Marsha and claimed Bucky was her own as if fate had deemed this. Bucky looked at her and protective moved over her.

"I might have been defeated, but don't think that my people won't kill you all for this" she said holding her stomach now back in her human form as was Marissa. Gabriel just raised a brow as the rest of the pack came out from their hiding places. The Four stood off to the side and Gregory looked sad and bowed his head. Marissa gave him an apologetic expression and looked at Bucky then Gabriel.

"I don't think so. I suggest your people leave." Gabriel said as Vivian stood at his side like the queen she is.

"As for Marsha though" Gabriel said and grabbed Marsha by head and like Astrid with a crack of her spine, Marsha was forever silenced.

"This is how our kind has survived for centuries" Gabriel said and Alastar looked away and looked at the rest of the caravan people.

"Lets move on" he said softly and took the little girl's hand and led them to the carriage.

Finally Marissa breathed in a deep breath and looked at Bucky then at Gregory. She liked Gregory a lot, but it seemed that the Moon Goddess , mate of the God of the Wood deemed her soul mate to be Bucky. Gabriel seemed reluctant but accepted it, thus was the expression on his face as Vivian smiled a little. Bucky slowly slipped an arm around her and looked at Gabriel who sighed.

"Lets go we have packing to do" he said to her and the others and led them out of the woods.

(Hee hee well that's the end of this tale but I dunno maybe I will write an epilogue or maybe I'll let you make up what happened next. Anyway I might right more Blood and Chocolate fan fics.)


	16. Ending?

A new start?

Jadecoyote

Marissa was standing on a hill looking down at the cabins below. They moved again from after the last incident. Stretching her arms above her head she let out a soft sigh. Gabriel and Vivianne had once again opened a new inn called The Green Hind. Smiling to herself she walked down the path slowly, feeling the ferns and brush against her bare ankles and tickling her feet. Three years have passed and a peacefulness has again been restored. When she got to the bottom of the hill she reached down and picked her clothing up and slid her second skin not losing her pace. Vivian was standing outside the inn grabbing an empty bucket to bring inside. Marissa raised her hand and waved to her, a smile coming over her lips.

"Mama" the voice of a little girl called and raised her hands to be picked up once she got to her home. Marissa picked up her daughter Eilan who is two now, the daughter of her beloved mate Bucky. With leaving civilization and resuming the life meant for their kind things felt in their natural balance the child against her hip she opened the door and stepped inside. The fireplace warmed the who two story cabin as she closed the door behind her. The Rocky Moutains was quite a ways away from the people populated areas. The pack can hunt without worry or care. Bucky hearing the door close he walked to the railing on the second floor and looked down.

"There are my girls"he said and walked down the steps and approached them. Bending forward he kissed the little girl's forehead and smiled at his wife. They had been togather since she turned seventeen and became his mate in all ways, and married as well. Kissing his wife on the lips he looked into her eyes, a warmth in his expression.

"Whats on the schedule today my dear?" Marissa asked, the warmth unmistakable in her voice. Bucky slid his arms around her waist and placed his forehead against hers and smiled widely. "Myself and the boys are planning on going hunting. We will bring back some delicious stuff back"he said, raising his hand and stroking her cheek lightly. Marissa smiled and nodded her head. Lisa, one of her sisters were going to work at the bar and inn today. The pack these days has returned to its time before the fire and the last move. Bucky ticked Eilan and smiled at his wife and walked out the door having no need for a rifle or a flint to hunt in these woods. Marissa turned and watched him go then took Eilan upstairs to give her a bath and then take her to daycare.

The daycare was where all the children of the pack stayed during the day. Naturally the pack children needed to be watched over well the adults went about working. The pack was far enough from society that they weren't often bothered by them, but close enough to get supplies. The inn was to those traveling through the Rocky Mountain's but that was very rare, as if it was sensed that the woods where they have established isn't campable.

It was noon when she got to the Inn and saw Lisa standing there and smiled closing the door behind her. "Hey Lisa"she said calmly and walked behind the bar and grabbed a cloth and started to wipe it down. "Hey Marissa. Hows Eilan?"she asked curiously. Lisa smiled "Shes good"she said. Jane their other sister was getting supplies from the far away town.

The door opened and a man walked into the empty inn, the afternoon light filtered through the inn. The first thing she noticed was the silver earring hanging from his ear. He was dressed in a pair of dark black jeans and a black shirt. Over his shoulder he carried a holstered rifle. The man had a stubbed face and the most pierceing blue eyes. Lisa was standing there unable to stop her eyes from gazing at the stranger. Marissa felt uneasy and intrigued as well, but more uneased. Behind him three other men walked in after him.

"How can I help you?" Lisa said before her sister could even open her mouth. "Scotch for the four of us."he said his voice soft with a clear Scottish accent. Marissa flashed her a warning glass and went to get the drinks. "What brings you all the way out here, gentlemen?" Marissa asked calmly.

"We are hunting...a creature that almost uncatchable" he replied raising his eyebrows as looked at the two young women behind the bar...

(I dunno if this is an the true ending or the beginning of a new story. I don't want to disappoint anyone in starting a story and not ending it. I might leave this as a guess the ending type of thing. I haven't decided yet)


End file.
